Halamshiral
The former Capital of the Dales, Halamshiral is now the easternmost city of the Orlesian Empire, south of the Waking Sea and close to the Frostback Mountains. This was where the Party first united in the rescue of Kynedrin, taken prisoner by the local criminal enterprise - The Bleakwatch. Fighting through the shady alleyways of the Ash Quarter and finding their hideout, the group would struggle to deal much damage at all before a rogue lyrium-addicted templar named Tavrik burst in and slaughtered several of the gang members. It was here that the group met a good few citizens, making good friends with Merevander, Tyrol, and Vay forming a grudging friendship with Lithrun the Smith. Known Areas The Ash Quarter If there was an area that summarized Halamshiral in a sentence, it was the Ash Quarter. Here buildings are still burnt black from untended fires that ravaged it at an unknown time, and the people are so destitute that local criminals have managed to take control. Those few lucky enough to not live here, usually travel here to unload their sorrows and get besotted, with the Downward Swan being a popular venue, albeit a bit drab. The High Quarter The area of the city where the only substantial human population resides, it is shockingly different in contrast. While the city itself is fairly broken, suffering in poverty and racism for the most part from the passing lords and ladies, the nobles of the High Quarter live just as gaudy a life as one would in Val Royeaux. The Winter Palace, the icing on the cake as it were, where the Empress and numerous courtiers vacation for the winter months, looks down upon even this quarter. Almost insultingly using elven architecture in its construction, it is the host of many balls and galas throughout the year. Numerous frivolous shops and enterprises exist here, including Merevander's shop, while Tyrol's general store just barely exists on the cusp of it. Numerous Templars and guards reside here, keeping an eye on anybody entering the district. Shops and Stores Lithrun's Smithy A humble smithy for a humble man, Lithrun struck a respectful, if begrudging, acquaintance with fellow elf Vay while selling him a new sword. Possessing many different weapons, and also seemingly dabbling in the occasional piece of armour, he was able to outfit the party before their venture to Val Royeaux. Merevander's Hat Emporium One of the more popular, yet entirely gauche, stores on the High Quarter's main streeet, Saidra and Balbus visited here under the pretext of acquiring a mask for Balbus, while Saidra had wanted to see if the owner had any elven motif masks in stock. True to Orlesian form, his stock featured several different designs and motifs, from the grandiose to the simplistic, each with a more surprising array of colours than the last. He did offer to do a custom job for Saidra if she so wished, though she politely declined as she wouldn't be staying. He did say he had recently expanded into Val Royeaux, and so might see them again. It was also here that Saidra learned of some tumultuous political goings on in the capital, with the Empress and her cousin seemingly at odds. Tyrol's General Goods The first store the Party journeyed too, run by a peppy and quirky Dwarf named Tyrol 'Stonehatch'. Stocking everything from fishing lines to health potions, the group almost bankrupted themselves with their first bulk buys. Haggling for a discount, the group managed to get one if they promised to send him customers, which he accepted for a small cut to the price. It is unknown what Tyrol is currently up to. Taverns The Downward Swan Run by the middle-aged Elven Kytha'las, this is the favourite establishment to local travellers. Never judging any of his patrons, he dispense both a kind shoulder and plentiful amounts of alcohol to any who need it. He even possesses a rather intricate system of dispensing such drinks. Saidra was staying here when the events that united the party kicked into gear, while Balbus and Vay had sought a place to get a drink and relax for a while. After hearing of a scuffle, and subsequently tracking down the Bleakwatch to their headquarters when they see Kynedrin being assaulted, the group returned in need of a desperate rest. Kytha, true to form, offered a bath, food and further shelter, even giving Kynedrin a free drink later on in the night when they had discovered the fate of his caravan. Saidra made a good friend in Kytha over a couple of private drinks, inquiring into his knowledge of the 5th Blight, as well as general knowledge of the surrounding area. Category:City Category:Orlais Category:Location